


Blinded By a Book

by albyshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albyshuckface/pseuds/albyshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic fulled of drama, love and maybe a bit of death. Who wouldn't be interested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: AU, the Teen Wolf cast is in their teens, going to the same school as the show. Also, they’re not famous. I.E. Posey and Dylan O'Brien are juniors at Beacon Hills and Ian is a senior at Beacon Hills. P.S. the parent roles in TW are the same.))

Sam’s parents were always strict; religious. They never once thought about how Sam would feel about something. It was always their rules, their word, bible this, bible that. He was sick of it. 

As he got ready for school, he was listening to State Champs and wearing his favorite outfit; cutout tank top, cargo shorts and his binder. Sam had girl genitilia but wasn’t a girl. Hadn’t been for a while. He was just in self denial and lived in fear because of his parents. 

Heading down stairs, his mother gave him a look and shook her head. 

“Sarah, why do you insist on looking like white trash all the time?” The words stung, but Sam was used to them. His parents didn’t understand, nor did they know he was trans or that his name was Sam.  
“I’m not white trash.” Sam hissed. He snatched his bookbag off of the seat and went on his way to Beacon Hills HS. 

On his way out, his little brother called him a rat.  
-  
Dylan greeted Sam at the door, per usual. (Dylan and Sam have been dating since the eighth grade.) Posey waited with his girlfriend at the stairs, laughing and smiling at her. (Posey had been dating Crystal for the longest time.) Ian and Daniel were sat next to them, Daniel sitting in Ian’s lap because the rest of the stairs were crowded. (Ian was a senior now and and Daniel a junior. The two have been dating since ninth grade when Ian finally asked Daniel to homecoming.)

Sam ducked his head down, walking fastly past Dylan and his friends, stalking straight to the bathroom. He was going to skip first period and hide in there until he got a bit better.   
“Sam!” Dylan called out. Sam heard his footsteps not far behind him. Tears started to streak down Sam’s face, he quickly wiped them away. He went into the last stall and shut the door, locking it quickly. 

“Sam, baby, I know you’re in here. What’s going on?” Dylan called out. Sam wouldn’t answer him. Dylan was risking a lot being in the girls bathroom since Sam couldn’t use the boys bathroom.   
“Bro? Sam?” There was Posey, not far behind like always. “Dude, whatever happened this morning you can tell us. We’re always here.” Posey continues. The stall door opens, Sam standing there with red rimmed eyes and damp cheeks.   
“I-...” Sam couldn’t speak. His words stuck in his throat. Dylan stepped forward, giving Posey a look telling him to lock the door and put their own “Out of Service” sign up.   
“Tell me what they said.” They meaning his parents, Dylan knew how they treated him.   
“M-Matthew called me a rat and mother called me S-Sarah and told me I look like white trash all the time.” Sam hiccuped, pawing at his face. He hated feeling so damn emotional. Especially in front of Dylan. Dylan rarely saw Sam cry; he only cried when he was pushed too far.  
“I want out of that damn house.” Before Dylan could stop it, Sam slammed his fist into the wall. He crumbled to the ground. 

“Shit.” Posey whispered as he quickly pulled the First Aid kit out of his bag(The boys were always getting hurt.) He grabbed the gauze and neosporin.   
“Sam, dude, calm down. Okay? We’ll get you out of there. Soon.” Posey reassured him. Dylan pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, so that Sam was facing him.   
“Baby, you listen to me right now. Do NOT beat yourself up  
over them, and what they call you. You got stuck in such a shit family and I’m gonna get you out of there. You know dad loves and accepts you. Come stay the night, yeah?”  
(The only way Sam was able to is because his parents were close with Dylan’s.)   
“Y-yeah, I guess I can do that. I don’t wanna be there today. Even if what happened wasn’t major.”

After Sam was fixed up and okay again, they took down the sign and headed to class.  
-  
Sam texted his mother after school.

going to dylans after school. -2:57

don’t fool around. -mum, 3:00

Sam almost threw his phone. His mother was always saying things like that. Even if they didn’t mean it the way Sam was taking it. It still felt like his mother was accusing him of stuff. He just shoved his phone in his pocket and stalked off to go find Dylan and Posey. 

He found the two boys at their lockers, laughing at something one of them said. Probably Posey and his ridiculous jokes.  
“Hey, yo! Hey, baby.” Sam kissed Dylan on the cheek, smiling brightly. He was feeling better already.  
“Oh gross, you creeps. Not in front of the baby.” Sam and Dylan laughed. Posey was only a year younger than them but he acted as if he was five half the time.  
“Oh shut it, punk.” Dylan hit Posey on the shoulder; Posey faked being hurt.   
“C’mon, brats.” Sam chuckled and they walked out of school, Dylan’s hand in his. This day may just end better than it started.


	2. Chapter Two

Sam was on his way home from Dylan’s when the first incident happened. A white car drove slowly by him, the passenger side window rolling down.  
“Freak!” The kid threw an empty wine bottle at Sam. The bottle hit him on the side of the head. The car drove off. Sam staggered and kept on walking. 

He got treated like that every day. People always calling him names, always treating him as if he was nothing. Sam wasn’t really phased by it. 

Reaching home, his head started to ache dully. He entered the house, heading straight towards his bedroom but was stopped by his father, Lee.  
“Sam,” his father sneered, “What the hell is this?” His father held up his coming out letter that he had written to his teachers and staff members at school.  
“I… uh..”   
In a flash, Sam’s father slaps him across the face.   
“I will not have my daughter be telling people some lie. You’re not a boy. God assigned you the body you have because that’s the body you were made to have. If He wanted you to be a boy, you would’ve been given boy parts. This is pathetic. Give me your phone.”   
Les stuck out his hand, wiggling his fingers indicating to cough up Sam’s phone now. Sam gulped, tears pricking his eyes. He handed over his phone.   
“You only get this when you go. Got it?” Les gritted his teeth, speaking through them. Sam nodded and ran into his bedroom. 

Quickly sitting on his bed, Sam whipped out his spare phone, having stolen the SIM card out of the one his father had. He sent Dylan a text.

Dad found the letter. I’m terrified -6:15

Minutes later Sam’s phone buzzed softly.

if you can get out of there, i’ll come get you and we’ll talk to dad. -6:20

I’ll climb out the window -6:21

leaving now then. -6:22

Sam hopped onto the tree outside his window, climbing down and waiting for Dylan’s jeep on the side of the house. The blue vehicle, Roscoe, (Dylan named it.) pulled around the side, just far enough for Sam’s parents not to see it. 

Sam climbs in the passenger side, trying to get his breathing under control.   
“Yo, hey, babe, breathe. Breathe with me. Everything is gonna be okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” 

But Sam couldn’t. His chest burned and his mouth went desert dry. His lanky hands scrambled to grab onto something. Dylan grabbed them, putting them to his chest and slowed his breathing.  
“Sammy, baby, you’re safe. It’s Dylan, you remember me, right? Yeah, that’s it.” Dylan praised as Sam got his breathing controlled.   
“That’s my boy, Sam. That’s my boy.”   
Dylan kissed Sam’s forehead lightly. Sam looked lovingly at Dylan, so thankful to have a boyfriend like him.   
“Thank you.” Sam whispered softly, taking Dylan’s free hand as Dylan started driving again. 

The two went to Dylan’s house. Sam was a bit terrified of what Linden, Dylan’s father, would say. Even though Linden has always been very accepting of Sam, he still worried. 

They arrived at Dylan’s, Linden greets them at the door. Dylan must have texted his dad before leaving to get Sam.  
“Hello, boys. Shall we go inside and talk?” Linden smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners like they always did. Dylan and Sam fumbled out of the Jeep and headed towards the door.   
They sat down at the dining table, Linden across from the two. Dylan rested his hand on his boyfriends knee to calm him.  
“Alright, Sam, what’s going on?” Linden asked, watching Sam closely.  
“Well, as you know, I’m trans and living in a religious household. Today, dad found my coming out letter to my teachers and the staff at school. He hit me, offended me and took my cell phone. Currently, they think I’m still in my bedroom.”  
Linded sighed.   
“Sam, first off, you need to tell your father where you are. Just so he doesn’t call the police. Even if I am the police, you’re still seventeen and considered a run away if they call it in. Secondly, if you’re ready, I am willing to go through the process of emancipation with you and you can stay here with Dylan until graduation. Thirdly, I’ve heard you mention changing your name legally to Dylan. I’ll be happy to help you out with that. Lastly.” Linden took a breath and slid papers across to Sam. Dylan glanced at them.  
“I have signed the papers and fixed you an appointment with a counselor for you to start on T. How’s that sound?” 

Sam was shocked, speechless. He was not expecting Linden to say that.   
“I-uhm.. Wow.”   
Before he could continue, the door slammed open. Dylan and Sam spun around.   
“Yo!”   
Dylan groaned loudly and dramatically. It was Dyl, Dylan’s little brother. (Yeah, Dyl and Dylan. Confusing.)   
“Hey, son. Mind joining us?” Linden questioned.   
Sam knew Dyl knew what’s going on. Guess his dad was just gonna fill him in on what’s happening.   
“What’s up pops?” Dyl sat by Sam, patting him on the shoulder.  
“Well, Sam in moving in with us. Effective immediately.”   
Sam’s eyes grew wide. He started to stutter.  
“I-I can’t do that. I don’t wanna b-burden you and the boys..” 

Sam started to stand up, getting ready to walk out the door when Dylan stopped him.  
“Listen, Sammy, dad really wants to do this for you. He’s determined. He adores your passion and strength, babe. Dad wants you safe. And that home of your is not safe at all. Please, Sam, stay.” Dylan’s eyes are hinted with sadness.   
“Dyl even wants you here. Did ya see the kids face? He’s looked up to you ever since I brought you around!”   
Dyl came around the corner, smiling small. He nodded. In a soft voice he said,   
“Please stay, Sam. I really want you to. We can eat ice cream at night and play video games till three AM.”   
Then Linden rounded the corner, resting his hand on Dyl’s shoulder.   
“C’mon, son. You won’t be a burden. I’ve got it all sorted out, papers and everything.” 

Sam yearned to say yes. Dylan and Dyl’s eyes burned into him. He can feel their hope radiating off of them. He couldn’t break Dylan’s heart by saying no. He sighed and nodded slowly.  
“But.” He held a finger up, “Only if you let me help pay for food and junk.”   
Dylan jumped up and shouted happily. Dyl ran over and almost knocked over Sam, hugging him. Linden laughed that wonderful laugh of his.  
“That’s fine with me, Sam. Now, let’s go to your family’s house.”   
When the words hit Sam’s ears, he turned white as a ghost. Linden noticed this and told Sam they’d all go. 

After a minute, Sam nodded slowly and they piled into Linden’s truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update a chapter a day, or maybe two a day. Please leave input!


	3. Chapter Three

Sam wrung his hands together. Nervousness swept through his body and he felt his chest tighten.   
‘oh god not now. please.’ He thought. Sam looked over to Dylan, his eyes were widened and filled with fear. He couldn’t breathe again. 

Dylan looked over, seeing Sam in the panic.  
“Dad, pull over. Sam’s having a panic attack.” Dylan asked and immediately Linden pulled over. Sam scrambled out of the truck, grabbing at his shirt like it was strangling him. His green eyes went wide as he gasped for air. Dylan started to sing, even with his terrible singing voice, Sam’s favorite song.  
“Hello, sunshine, or what’s your name today? Well, you look so graceful, but I’m not faithful. Do you really want to be with me?”

Sam looked up at his boyfriend as soon as the words flew into his eardrums. Dylan smiled and kept singing as he saw Sam start to calm.  
“Hello summer, or should I say goodbye? Well, it’s been so long but I’m still thinking if it’s worth another try.”   
Sam weakly started to sing along with Dylan.  
“Well I've got a lot to talk about, if you still want to listen or if you even care.”  
“Well, I’ve got a lot to talk about, if you still want to listen or if you even care.”

Dylan smiled brightly and hugged Sam with all his might. His idea worked. Sam kissed Dylan briefly before standing up and took Dylan’s hand in his. They climbed back into the truck and Sam looked at Linden.  
“Let’s go.”  
-  
They arrived at Sam’s ten minutes later. Linden agrees to go knock on the door and told the boys to stay in the truck.  
“Hello?” Lee opened the door, cocking his eyebrow when he noticed Linden there.   
“Yes, hi, Les. I’m here on behalf on your son.”  
“Matt? What’d he do now?” Les turned as if he was going to yell for Matt.   
“No, sir. Sam? Or, as you call him, ‘Sarah’.”   
Les snapped his head around, looking at Linden again.  
“Excuse me? I don’t have another son. I have a daughter but only one son.”  
Linden shook his head.  
“Again, no. ‘Sarah’ is no girl. He may have the body parts of a girl but is not one. I’m here to adopt Sam and get him emancipated. We’re here to collect his belongings.” 

Les looked at Linden like he had a third eye.   
“Listen, dude. I know you have a good heart and think what you’re doing for Sarah is the right thing. But it’s not. Please return her to our custody or we’ll call the police.”   
Linden laughed under his breath.   
“You do realize I’m the county sheriff? I already have all papers signed for Sam. I discussed with the judge what’s going on and the harmful environment he’s in. Judge said that I’m able to get Sam’s belongings.”   
Linden pushed his way through the door, past Les and went to Sam’s room. (Sam told him where his room was and what to get.) 

“Hey!” Les yelled and went after Linden.   
“Sir, you best back away now or you’ll be charged with assaulting a police officer.” Les stepped away, but watched Linden with a careful eye.

Linden proceeded in getting all the things Sam asked for, loaded them into the bag and went back to the truck. 

Turning around to face Sam’s father, he parted with;  
“If you harass or harm Sam in any way, I will have you arrested. Have a good night.” Linden climbed into the driver’s seat and drove away.   
“Sam, let me know if your father or any family member at that, harasses you. Okay?”   
Sam nodded, smiling widely. He finally felt safe, secure and accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY !!! i have been helllllla busy with birthday party junk!


End file.
